choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Claire Pierce
Claire is a recurring character in the ''Rules of Engagement'', The Sophomore, The Junior, and The Senior series. She is the daughter of billionaire and owner of the Ember Of The Sea cruise liner Bartholomew Pierce. Moreover, she is also a student at Hartfeld and a member of the Kappa Phi Sigma sorority. Claire was initially introduced as a recurring character in the Rules of Engagement series but later joined The Sophomore/Junior/Senior series as a recurring character starting from The Sophomore, Book 1. She is first seen in Rules of Engagement, Book 1, Chapter 7. Appearance Claire has light skin and brown eyes. Her hair is long, blonde and wavy. She wears a pink T-shirt. In The Junior, she cut her hair short due to the glue prank incident caused by Beau. Personality Claire is very self-entitled and treats most people as though they are beneath her. She is used to getting her way and doesn't react well when she's told no. Chapters The Freshman Book 3 * Chapter 4: Budgetary Concerns Rules of Engagement Book 1 * Chapter 7: Sweet Sixteen * Chapter 10: Training Day * Chapter 11: Under Fire Newlyweds * Chapter 4: A Harvest Homecoming * Chapter 5: Into the Sunset The Sophomore Book 1 * Chapter 2: Carry Me Home (Determinant) * Chapter 9: Barbie Girls * Chapter 17: It's The End of the World as We Know It Book 2 * Chapter 5: Take a Bow * Chapter 11: Beautiful Day * Chapter 13: U Got it Bad The Junior Book 1 * Chapter 4: We Can't Stop * Chapter 5: Somebody That I Used to Know * Chapter 6: Problem (Mentioned) The Senior The Senior * Chapter 3: Atomic Punk * Chapter 15: Changes (Determinant) Relationships Bartholomew Pierce Bartholomew is Claire's father. He is a wealthy and respected man. She reveals in a premium scene of The Sophomore, Book 1, that he offered to get her into Yale and she declined, so she went to Hartfeld instead. Antoine Pierce Antoine is Claire's uncle. Carter Carter has met Claire before the events of Rules of Engagement, Book 1. When Blake announces that she will have her Sweet Sixteen party on the ship, he and the entire staff groan. Carter calls her the "princess of spoiled brats" and complains that he once left work covered in glitter and gasoline after one of her parties. She's very attracted to him and always tries to get his attention. Carter thinks that Claire is the most frightening teenage girl he's ever seen. Other Looks ClairePierceShortHair.png Trivia * Before becoming a recurring character from The Sophomore books onward, Claire made a cameo appearance in The Freshman, Book 3, Chapter 4. * In The Sophomore, Book 1, Chapter 9, she reveals that she graduated early and therefore is able to already go to Hartfeld. * Pixelberry gave her the same face as Theresa Holland, a character in the "Most Wanted" series. * She makes a cameo appearance in Red Carpet Diaries, Chapter 10, as a fan of Your Character. * It was revealed in The Junior, Book 1, Chapter 4, that she rushed Alpha Theta Mu but Nathan didn't like her attitude so she wasn't let in. * Several fans originally believed that she was Becca's younger sister due to their similar appearance and bratty attitudes. This was debunked when Becca's last name was revealed to be Davenport. * Her family shares the same surname as Dan Pierce, a character in the It Lives series. * She is a fan of Kylie Jenner as revealed in Rules of Engagement, Book 1, Chapter 7. If you get the answer wrong, she will mention having an anger management counselor. * The name Claire is of French origin and means "famous" or "clear". **The surname Pierce is of English and French origin, which means "rock". It's a variant of Piers, another version of the name Peter. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:'Rules of Engagement' Characters Category:Villains Category:Bullies Category:'The Sophomore' Characters Category:Students Category:Teens Category:'The Junior' Characters Category:'The Senior' Characters Category:Redeemed Characters Category:Hartfeld University students